gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Saori Takebe
Saori Takebe (武部 沙織, Takebe Saori) is one of the protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Dosa Saori is a second year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Her height is 157cm and her blood type is type O. She serves as the radio operator of the Anglerfish Team. Appearance Saori is a girl with long ginger colored hair and light brown eyes. In one episode it is revealed she wears contact lenses, and that she uses eyeglasses at home or doing chores. Personality Saori is known for her cheerful and bubbly personality and also as a good chatter. She is interested in seeking out good-looking men to be her boyfriend, and claims to be an expert in the art of love and romance, but it is later revealed that she has never actually dated anyone, despite her enthusiasm and charm. She coined Miho 's nickname "Miporin" and is beloved by the first year students of the Rabbit panzer, toward whom she is almost like a big sister. Background Saori, together with Hana Isuzu are the first new friends of Miho Nishizumi when she transferred to Ooarai Girls High School. When Ooarai revealed that it would be reviving its Sensha-dou team, Saori did not hesitate to join because she believed that being on the team would gain her male lovers. When Miho was forced to join the Sensha-dou team by the student council president Anzu, Saori reconsiders and decides not to join the Sensha-dou team for the sake of Miho, but eventually Miho reverses her decision, so Saori and Hana also join to be with their friend, rather than for their original purposes. During the mock-up match against other tank squads from the school's Sensha-dou team, supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno, Saori chooses to be the commander of her tank team but is replaced by Miho after she gets scared in the heat of battle and cannot give orders. After the mock-up match, Saori ends up as the tank's radio operator once the others recognize her ability for clear and quick communication. Later, Saori's tank team becomes known as the "Anglerfish Team". During the first round match of the Sensha-dou tournament against Saunders Girls High School, Saori's talent becomes useful for the team when Miho spots a radio intercepting balloon being used by Saunders' co-commander, despite this being against the rules. Miho instructed Saori to use text messaging instead of their radio as a countermeasure to usurp Saunders' radio intercepting efforts. By using their secondary means of communication as well as using Saunders' radio interception against them, Ooarai manages to lure two of Saunders' tanks into an ambush and disable one of them. Trivia *Her favorite flower is a Pink Rose and her favorite tank is the U.S. M26 Pershing. *Saori Takebe was the third character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls Und Panzer. * Saori's birthday is stated in episode 1 by Miho as June 22nd, the same date as the start of Operation Barbarossa, the German invasion of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Gallery SaoriTakebe02.jpg|Saori Takebe's picture from the official website. SaoriTakebeSong01.jpg|Saori Takebe's Character Song Album. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous